Isometrics
by 25thchromosome
Summary: Kikumaru is Tezuka's secret. Short chapter 3 up: Golden pair../friendship?/- and Tezuka.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own the Tenipuri characters. No copyright infringement intended.  
_A/N:_ Written on a whim. This is set somewhere after Tezuka wrecks his shoulder and just proceeds from there. Since it's been a long time since i've actually seen the whole series, this story might be peppered with OOC-ness.

̉

̉

**Isometrics**  
̉

̉

Eiji had abruptly become Tezuka's secret.

̉

Well, he wasn't so sure about abrupt; it may have been years in the making, though he couldn't fathom how it could have happened. They were total opposites, and the captain was sure that the boy might have hated him _("He hates unresponsive people__*__," Oishi had joked once)_. Okay, hate was a strong word. Maybe the redhead just knew where effort was wasted and so steered clear of him; it was apparent that out of everyone from the regulars, it was with him that the childish boy interacted the least. And as for him, Kikumaru was too much to handle, too much work, and he was both thankful and in awe at how Oishi expertly and effortlessly manages the hyperactive youth. Fuji too, except putting those two together almost always equaled mischief.

̉

So how did it happen?

̉

Tezuka could only attribute it to the other's random nature and with how he had succumbed to stress out in Kyushuu. He had just gotten off the phone with his vice-captain, who had filled him in on what happened during training, had told him that he was locking up the club room, and then had added that everyone planned to have dinner together since the next day was a free day. After he told Oishi (not quite truthfully) that he was managing therapy quite well and wording out a couple of reminders, they had exchanged their goodbyes and then hung up.

̉

Just as he was about to pocket his phone, it rang again.

̉

̉

̉

They couldn't find Kikumaru. The last anyone saw him was when the bubbly youth had been hurriedly dressing and then he was just... gone. Oishi had tried the boy's phone, but couldn't connect. After discovering the boy's bag propped against the wall outside the club room, they decided to split up to look for him. Failing to find him around the vicinity of the courts, they then stepped into the school building and began searching.

̉

̉

̉

"Buchou?"

̉

A tentative voice rang out from the other end, and although he recognized it, his disbelief prevented Tezuka from making any sound.

̉

"Bu.. Buchou?"

̉

"Kikumaru."

̉

"Ah, mou, you startled me, nya!"

̉

Tezuka blinked. It was very much like his teammate to turn things around. He began to wonder what this was about, but didn't have to wait long, didn't even have to say anything else, "Um. Would you please listen?"

̉

"To what?"

̉

"Uh. Wait, I'll put you on speakerphone, okay?" And then there was a beep and shuffling sounds and a thud and some _itai_'s and _nya_'s.

̉

And then the most tender music begins to play.

̉

̉

̉

Seven boys immediately headed to the music room when they heard the sound of a piano. Fuji was already there, peeking through the slit of the door, and so everyone else positioned themselves around the tiny opening. _("Echizen, you're stepping on my foot." "Heh~")_. The room was dark though, since the lights weren't on, but they recognized the sole occupant of the room by the silhouette of his curled hairstyle.

̉

It was an unexpected sight. No one knew Kikumaru could play, not even Fuji or Oishi. But it was the acrobat alright – his strokes were much like his tennis playing: fingers flying, reaching impossible keys, although in a more subdued, proper manner.

̉

̉

̉

The music tapers off. Tezuka was sitting by then, eyes closed. "Buchou? Still there?"

̉

The voice was quiet this time, question uttered as if whispering. The captain opened his mouth to say something, anything, but he seemed to have lost his ability to speak. So he gracefully grunts instead. It seemed as if it were enough of a reply though, "So there, get better quickly, okay? Everyone's really looking forward to seeing you again… We'll... we'll even run laps obediently and won't complain when you tell us to. For about a week. So yeah. Fight-o, nya~".

̉

"Hai."

̉

"Okay, bai-bai—"

̉

"Kikumaru."

̉

"Hoi?"

̉

"Thank you."

̉

Tezuka could almost hear the other's smile through the phone.

̉

̉

̉

It seemed like Eiji was… talking to himself? Or because he saw a brief flash of square light, Fuji figured it was someone over the phone. As to who, exactly, he had no idea. He was about to decide to needle, even trick, the information out of the other, when the redhead suddenly slumped over the keys _**(-CLANG-)**_, and then rested a hand on the back of his head. It took only a few seconds before he straightened again, eyes to the ceiling, and his cheeks briefly glimmered when a sliver of light touched his face _("Ii data.")_. He suddenly slapped both hands against them, and practically shouted, "Dame, dame!"

̉

At this, Oishi and Fuji both shooed everyone off, and they all shuffled back to the club house. They caught sight of Eiji swiping at his cheeks though, before the latter finally got up to replace the cloth that covered the keys and then covered them with the hood.

̉

̉

̉

Later, Eiji ran up to Oishi, grinned sheepishly, "Gomen Oishi, forgot something." And then when he noticed the quiet of the place, "Uwahhh, they left us behind? So mean!"

̉

Oishi looked as if he wanted to say something, so Eiji tilted his head, pursed his lips, "Hoi?"

̉

So the more responsible half of the Golden Pair smiled gently instead, shook his head and then handed his partner's bag to him, "Come on, they might eat everything."

̉

"Ah! It can only be Momo nya, that meannie!"

̉

All the way to the restaurant, Oishi periodically gave surreptitious glances, but the other boy seemed to have fully recovered from earlier. Cataloging what happened for further perusal in the future, he decided to forget for the moment.

̉

As for Tezuka, he couldn't understand why his heart was performing isometrics, struggling against his ribs.

̉

̉

**-to be continued?-**

̉

_*"I hate unresponsive people" – actually, it was Kikumaru who said this, a bit before his match with Kabaji._

̉

* * *

_Hope it wasn't too confusing. Can anyone direct me to a PoT episode or manga chapter wherein Eiji and Tezuka actually interact directly? Am totally just writing things out from my imagination and am in dire need of references... although this could just end as a oneshot. But thank you in advance! And thank you for reading this too. Comments (especially about the premise), critiques and suggestions are highly welcome. -25c_


	2. Words That Don't Need Saying

_Disclaimer: _I don't own the Tenipuri universe. :/

_A/N: Sorry for this absurdly late follow-up!_

·

·

**Chapter 2: Words That Don't Need Saying**

·

His head was full of fuzz due to the fact that it was buried under a mound of pillows and blanket and because he was slowly being wakened by the music of his cellphone. He half-heartedly struggles to squirm his way out, ends up just reaching out to where he thinks his cellphone is, misses once, twice, and is finally able to grab it. He buries it with him instead of burrowing out, and answers, voice muffled, "HulloOishi am I late for school againI'm up."

·

Tezuka ends the call abruptly, a little bit annoyed. He mulls over the reason: was it because of the reply, or was because he couldn't quite figure out what possessed him to actually dial the number at this ungodly hour? He looks at his phone again, half-contemplating as he stares at the screen. The glare of the gadget makes him drowsy, so he drapes his arm over his eyes.  
·

·

·

Five minutes later (but it was probably about fifteen), Kikumaru stirs, remembers that he was late, and sits up with a start. He feels a bit dizzy from the rapid change in position, so it takes a while before he notices that it isn't even light out. He glances at his phone to check the time, presses the wrong button and is directed to his call logs instead. His eyes widen.

·

Tezuka's hand vibrates. He belatedly realizes that it's his phone and that he had fallen asleep. He sits up when he sees the name on the screen, disregarding the weird, numb feeling left by his glasses when they were pressed against his face. He presses 'accept' -  
·

"Ah, Buchou, sorry I thought it was Oishi because he makes sure I'm not late for practice and I forgot that it's a Sunday tomorrow and that we get to sleep in. Got so tired yesterday because Inui was being mean and making us do these really weird exercises and of course none of us wanted to lose because you know how yucky his punishments are. I don't know how Fujiko-chan can stand it at all you know? _*Yawn*_ Sorry. So good thing Momo lost his footing so he ended up drinking the Inui Special version _*yawn*-_I don't know anymore. But because of that I ended up treating Momo and Echizen because Momo looked so pitiful and Echizen just happened to be with him and I told them not to order so much but those boys are just too -"

·

Tezuka smiles when the other line grows silent. He felt so much better, even when he hadn't even gotten a word in otherwise.

·

·

·

·

Today, the team captain is jolted awake when his vehicle lurches to a stop. He wipes the sleep from his eyes, replaces his glasses, then gets to his feet. He pulls his bag, subconscious nagging him to tug at his clothes, fix his hair or what, but self-control (and reason) tells him that nothing was out of place, really. Besides, he knows why he wanted to fidget so much and he wasn't about to lose to it.

He passes through the doors and runs a hand through his hair when he sees a flash of red.

·

The team enfolds their captain as soon as they see him. Their enthusiasm is almost overwhelming, but Tezuka is his usual calm (_note: stoic self_). Momoshiro is off chattering his mouth off, after Oishi gives him a chance to voice out his thoughts; Inui is blabbering random facts somewhere to his left, Kawamura, shy without his racket. Echizen is peering at him from behind his cap, Kaidoh hissing periodically right behind him and Fuji, the youth is sure, is smiling off somewhere among the group. And Eiji… he was being still, trying to be ridiculously inconspicuous with that red mane of his.

Because of the need to finally move on (nine boys take up so much space after all), everyone starts heading off to their rented van; light chatter accenting their progression. Tezuka trails after Oishi, who was gently prodding everyone forward. They pass their redheaded teammate, talking with each other. And then it was only he and the redhead and inches of air. He walks past the unusually-quiet boy, then stops just millimeters away. The redhead looks on, curious, head tilted sideways. Without his super motion-sensing vision, he might have missed the small movement his captain did. He looks down, sees a hand turned out to him. Kikumaru smiles widely, fingers alighting the upturned palm. He feels a brief squeeze, and then he is off again, skipping to catch up to the rest of his teammates.

·

_-end-_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Sorry, I totally made up this scene of Tezuka getting back. Don't remember how he did, actually. But I hope you enjoyed this! Thank you for the reviews last time, especially eijikikumarufan01's, which helped make this story take shape.


	3. Cupid Must Play Dice with the Universe

_**Disclaimers:** I do not own these characters.  
_

_**A/N:** Sorry for the delay. In truth, there were already two chapters written and ready for posting. This is one of them. But each time I reread, it feels like a __teenage love story that's full of bubblegum and what-not. Well, you decide:_

**۠**

**۠**

**Maybe Cupid Plays Dice with the Universe**

**۠**

**۠**

"Yeah? Yeah it's really cold out nya," Kikumaru exhales, a puff of white cloud exiting his lips. He glances back at his footprints in the snow while moving forward.

۠

۠

Oishi crouches in front of his fish bowl, follows one with his eyes as it swims laps across the aquarium, "You should have told me you were going out, I could have accompanied you." He straightens, heads to his door.

۠

۠

"Hm-hm," shakes Kikumaru's head, expertly weaving through the crowd on the streets, "It's just a quick errand."

۠

۠

"Still," the vice-captain negotiates, fingers full of coat and doorknob.

۠

۠

"I'm just being bullied at home nya. If they found out you came after me, they'd just tease me some more!" The redhead spots the store, gets in line. The queue wasn't so long, after all. He releases a sigh of relief.

۠

۠

The other half of the golden pair, carefully pins the phone between ear and shoulder, struggles to put an arm in one sleeve at the top of the stairs, "How's the line?"

۠

۠

"As short as O-chibi, lucky!"

۠

۠

"Oh," Oishi breathes, transferring the phone to the other side before slipping his other arm in the jacket-sleeve.

۠

۠

"Got the cake, nya! See? That was quick, hehe". Kikumaru begins to make his way home, then decides to let his family wait. They made him go on this errand when it was so cold out and when the warmth in the house was lovely, after all! He spots a shed with an unoccupied bench, sits before anyone could take the space. He looks around, sees no one but couples, "Nee, Oishi~"

۠

۠

"Hai?" His mom is startled to see him heading out the door. He gestures to the phone, and is out the door when his partner speaks, "It's almost midnight!"

۠

۠

"Uhn."

۠

۠

"You really should go back home, you know?"

۠

۠

Oishi freezes, then resignedly chuckles. He retraces his steps, and it isn't until Kikumaru hears the creak of a gate closing that he laughs, "You're too crazy sometimes nya. But thank you."

۠

۠

"Kikumaru?"

۠

The redhead is surprised, looks up in amazement, and sees their tennis captain standing before him, bundled up, a bag of something in hand, "Oh."

۠

The clock tower lets out a resounding gong.

"Eiji, happy new year," a voice cuts through the reverberating second bell.

"Happy new year," came the acrobatic tennis player's smiling, though quiet reply, voice directed to the person on the other line, his eyes on Tezuka.

۠

_-end-_

۠

* * *

_Warned you it was like a teeny-bopper flick. Hope you enjoyed nonetheless -25c_


End file.
